Cry of the Canary
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: What if after Sara's soul was restored, Laurel decided to give up being the Black Canary and she left Star City, moving out to Central City and have a normal life. But after a dark matter accident gives her powers, will Laurel continue to live a life of normalcy, will she decide to become Black Siren, or will she choose to be the Black Canary, once again? Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**After Thea had almost died due to her actions in bringing Sara back to life, Laurel had decided to give up being the Black Canary and had moved to Central City for a fresh start.**

* * *

Laurel had just entered Star Labs after receiving about 10 texts to come there and to bring Big Belly Burger.

"Okay, so, why am I here right after a full day in court?" Laurel asked, dressed for court, since she now worked for the Central City District Attorney's office.

"Well for one thing, we wanted food and you were already leaving work and for another, we wanted everyone to be here for this." Cisco said as Laurel tossed him a burger.

"For what?" Laurel asked.

"For this." Caitlin said, leading Laurel into the back room where Barry was currently in some sort of contraption and Wells was running around while Joe, Iris and Barry's father Henry were all standing back.

"What exactly is going here?" Laurel asked as she passed the burgers around.

"We're recreating the particle accelerator accident that turned Barry into the Flash the first time. Now that all of Central City knows that the Flash doesn't have his speed anymore, metahumans will be coming out of the woodwork like crazy and we need the Flash back to deal with them." Cisco said.

"Barry, are you seriously on board with this?" Laurel asked.

"I have to do this Laurel. I need my speed back. Besides, Harry thinks he can contain the explosion." Barry said.

"I hope so. Because considering the number of metas already swarming this city, I don't think it can handle another surge of them." Laurel said.

"Agreed." Joe said.

"Don't worry, I've done all the necessary calculations and I should be able to recreate the accident without creating a hundred more metahumans. Ramone, we need you on the roof now." Harry said.

"I'm on it." Cisco said as he walked out.

"And you're sure we'll be safe here at this distance?" Laurel asked.

"Relax Lance. We'll be fine." Harry said, annoyed at her lack of faith.

"Really, then why isn't your daughter here putting her brain to use helping you?" Laurel asked smartly.

"Smart ass." Wells muttered as he got back to work.

"Harry, I'm in position and ready to begin when you are." Cisco said through the comms.

"Are you ready Allen?" Harry asked.

"As I'll ever be." Barry said.

"Than let's do this." Harry said as he initiated the chemical infusion.

"Ramone, we're ready for the storm." Harry said.

"Expecto Patronum." Cisco shouted as he raised the weather wand to the sky as a bolt of lightning struck it and carried down into the facility.

"Barry." Laurel said as the bolt hit, though it looked like Barry was disintegrating.

"Shut it down." Laurel said as she ran outside the safe zone.

"Laurel don't." Caitlin said, running after her, still carrying her ice cold drink.

However, suddenly a dark matter wave hit both of them and as it hit her, Laurel screamed and then the world went dark.

* * *

When Laurel woke up, she found that she was being treated by Barry's dad.

"What happened?" Laurel asked.

"You were hit by the dark matter 2 days ago." Henry said.

"2 days. Oh my god, my job?" Laurel asked.

"Relax, Joe called in a favor with the DA and you're on medical leave." Henry said as Barry walked in.

"Barry, you're alive." Laurel said.

"Yeah, and I got my speed back. But what I'm more concerned about is you. After all, not only were you hit with dark matter, but you were also in a coma. You have to have been affected by the dark matter. After all, both Wally and Jessie were." Barry said.

"Wait what?" Laurel asked.

"Wally and Jessie both have speed. We're going to have to run some tests on you to see how you were affected." Barry said.

"Okay, but why wasn't Caitlin the one treating me?" Laurel asked.

"Check out your roommate." Barry said, pointing to the other hospital bed and Laurel saw Caitlin lying there in coma.

"We still haven't found a way to bring her out of the coma." Barry said.

"But you think she'll be okay?" Laurel asked.

"Really, I'm more concerned about what will happen after she wakes up." Barry said.

"Why's that?" Laurel asked.

"Because her earth 2 doppelganger also has powers. Ice powers and she is not a nice person. But then again Cisco's doppelganger had the same powers as him and he was also evil but Cisco isn't, but still, we're just being cautious." Barry said as Harry entered.

"Ah, Ms. Lance, you're awake, good, because I think I know how you were affected, follow me." Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you mean when you said you know how the dark matter affected me?" Laurel asked.

"I said I think, since this is only going off a theory I have based on events that happened on my earth." Wells said.

"Like what, exactly?" Barry asked as Harry streamed his watch onto the screens.

"That's me, but I've never worn that outfit before, but I have to say, I still look good in black." Laurel said.

"No, this is not you and be thankful it isn't. On my earth, the name Laurel Lance strikes fear into the hearts of every person who hears it." Harry said.

"Wait, what?" Laurel asked.

"On my earth, Laurel Lance is metahuman with a powerful sonic scream capable of destroying entire buildings and she's one of Zoom's most trusted lieutenants. She calls herself Black Siren." Harry said.

"Wait, seriously, first Caitlin, than Cisco and now Laurel. Is everyone I know an evil metahuman on your earth?" Barry asked.

"No, but my point is that Cisco has the exact same powers as Reverb, so it stands to reason that Laurel would have the same powers as Black Siren, especially since you were screaming when the dark matter hit you." Harry said.

"I hate to say it but Harry has a point." Barry said.

"I need some air." Laurel said, right as the meta alarm sounded.

"Sounds like I have to run." Barry said, speeding out of there.

"Laurel, you at least have to let us test you to see if Harry's right." Cisco said.

"I know, it's just, I'm afraid of what we'll find out. I mean. Harry, you said it yourself. Earth 2 me is a bitch and if I have the same powers as her, how do I know that I won't become just like her. I mean, I moved to Central City to get away from that sort of life and yet I find myself being pulled right back into it." Laurel said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Look, Laurel, even if you have powers, it doesn't mean you have to use them. You can still live a normal life. But something tells me you never meant for that. Some people, like Barry, like Oliver, like me, we're just not meant to have normal lives. And that is what makes life worth living. Knowing that you're something bigger than yourself. And no matter what you try and tell yourself, you can't deny that miss helping people outside of the courthouse." Cisco said.

Laurel looked up at him and Cisco saw a fire in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Let's start those tests. And you're right. I think I finally found my purpose for being the Black Canary again." Laurel said.

"Good to hear. Because no matter how invincible Barry is feeling, I get the feeling he'll need your help." Cisco said.

"What about Caitlin?" Iris asked.

"Henry is taking good care of her. All we can do now is hope she wakes up." Harry said.

* * *

When they got to the training arena, Cisco put on the same earbuds Barry used to stop Pied Piper as protection.

"Okay then, let's see if you can scream." Cisco said.

"You know I'm kind of hoping I give you hearing damage, since if you hadn't had convinced me to be here when you got Barry his speed back, I wouldn't be in this mess." Laurel said as prepared herself.

"Understandable, but first, let's see just how loud you can get." Cisco said.

Laurel nodded as she took a deep breath and screamed.

Sure enough, it was like her canary cry device, only much more powerful.

"I think you might've gotten your wish about my hearing loss. I just hope it isn't permanent." Cisco shouted, causing Laurel to laugh.

"Well now we know. All I need now is my suit." Laurel said.

* * *

Cisco's hearing had returned by the time he and Laurel returned to the Cortex and they found Henry treating Barry's injuries and Christina Mcgee in the room.

"What happened?" Cisco asked.

"I ran into Black Siren. She completely demolished Mercury Labs. I managed to get everyone out safely, but she still did a number on me when I confronted her. I'm gonna need some backup." Barry said.

"Well then, looks like Black Siren is about to meet Black Canary." Laurel said.

Barry grinned and said "I was hoping you'd say that. Come on, Cisco, why don't you show her what you've been working on."

"My pleasure." Cisco said.

"What exactly have you been working on?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know how I made suits for Jessie Quick and Kid Flash?" Cisco asked, referring to Jessie and Wally by their speedster names.

"I still can't believe Wally chose Kid Flash as his codename." Laurel said.

"Well, I also made a new and improved version of the Black Canary suit, just in case." Cisco said as he pushed a button and next to the Kid Flash mannequin they'd set up next Barry's, the wall panel slid away, revealing a new suit for Laurel.

"Okay, that is awesome." Laurel said.

Cisco smiled and said "I figured you'd think that. The suit is made out of the same protective material as Barry's, Wally's and Oliver's, triple condensed Kevlar, should withstand bullets and blades, and I added a few other modifications for fun."

"What sort of modifications?" Laurel asked.

"I magnetized the gloves, allowing you to throw your batons and be able to actually call them back to you." Cisco said.

"Sweet, anything else I should know about?" Laurel asked.

"The batons are also teched out. They can combine into a bo staff should you ever decide to fight that way and they can be electrified." Cisco said.

"Sounds like I won the lottery on supersuits." Laurel said.

"Yeah, well, you better suit up. Something tells me you're going to have to learn to use your powers in the field like I did." Barry said.

"Let's do this." Laurel said.

"How come Laurel gets to help you but Jessie and I can't? I mean, we have powers to." Wally said as he and Jessie entered the room.

"Because Laurel already has experience dealing with this kind of stuff. I promise, once Zoom is dealt with, I will start training you both on how to properly use your speed, but for right now, just trust me, it's best if leave this to people with experience." Barry said as Laurel grabbed and her suit and headed off to change.


	3. Chapter 3- Canary vs Siren

"Well, well, well. Look who came back for more." Black Siren to the Flash as he sped in front of her.

"Yeah, but this time, I'm not going to be the one fighting you." Flash said.

"Then who is?" Black Siren asked.

"The one person you can't beat. Yourself." Black Canary said as she walked pulled up on her bike.

"You know you could've spared yourself some time if you'd just let me superspeed you over here." The Flash said.

"Sorry, but I can't fight if I'm suffering from whiplash." Black Canary said.

"Good point." Flash said.

"Well, at least you bought yourself a few extra minutes to live. I can't wait to kill myself." Black Siren said.

"You realize how wrong that sounded right?" The Flash asked.

"Yes, but I think you both know what I meant." Black Siren said.

"Go, there are plenty of other metas to deal with. Let me deal with me." Black Canary said.

"You got it." Flash said as he sped off.

"Let's get this over with. I have buildings to destroy." Black Siren said as she screamed, expecting her doppelganger to die, however, instead, her scream was matched by Black Canary's cry.

"What the?" Black Siren asked when they both stopped.

"You're not the only one with a loud voice. But now let's see if you can fight as well as you scream." Black Canary said as she pulled out her batons.

"Wait, hold on a second." Black Siren said, since she'd never had to fight in hand to hand combat before.

"Sorry, but it's go time." Black Canary said as she began her assault, beating Black Siren with her batons. Black Siren tried to fight back as best she could, but the Black Canary outmatched her.

"You love to scream so much, why don't we see how you like being the one on the receiving end." Black Canary said as she screamed so loud a few windows shattered.

"Cisco, get the containment cell ready. I'm bringing in me." Laurel said into her earbud.

"You got it." Cisco said.

* * *

"Well, I never thought I'd say these words but I literally just kicked my own ass." Laurel said as she watched Cisco load Black Siren into her cell.

"Hey, is there any chance I can have a conversation with her. I'd kind of like to know what made me go crazy." Laurel said.

"Yeah, no problem, though you'll probably have to wait for her to wake up." Cisco said.

"Speaking of which, you should probably go keep an eye on Caitlin. Just in case she wakes up." Laurel said.

"Good idea. I'll let you know if anything with her changes." Cisco said.

Laurel nodded as she waited for Black Siren to wake up.

* * *

"Don't bother trying to get out of there. The cell is designed specifically to disrupt all super sonic frequencies that could be used by either one of us." Black Siren heard herself say when she woke up.

Well, not her, but her earth one counterpart.

"Well, I guess we know now that the Canary is stronger than the Siren. You here to gloat?" Black Siren asked.

"No, I'm here to understand." Laurel said.

"Understand?" Black Siren asked.

"How did you become like this? Did getting these powers turn you into what you are now?" Laurel asked.

"No, I was on my way to becoming Black Siren long before I before I could use my siren scream." Black Siren said.

"Than what did you cause you to become what you are?" Laurel asked.

"Heartbreak. I was deeply in love with the Oliver Queen of my earth and he was just as deeply in love with me. We were going to be married actually. Than he got on board a ship and never came back." Black Siren said.

"The Queen's Gambit." Laurel said.

"Yes. He died when the ship went down while his no good father survived. But in any case, the day my Ollie died was the day Laurel Lance died on Earth 2. After my heart was shattered, I moved to Central City for a fresh start, try and move on, the pain never left, all it did was lead from one bad decision to the next one as I continued my fall until I became a criminal. And just when I thought I'd hit rock bottom, I was hit with the dark matter and I became Black Siren, one of Zoom's top lieutenants." Black Siren said.

"So all this happened because you lost the man you loved?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, and from what I've read since I've arrived, it sounds like you've made the same mistake." Black Siren said.

"About what?" Laurel asked.

"You still have an Oliver Queen here on your earth and you let him go. Eventually he will find someone else to spend his life with and when he does, you'll feel my pain. If you want to know how to keep yourself from falling down my path, don't let your Oliver go like I did mine. I still wonder that maybe if I'd stopped him from going on that yacht, maybe my life would be different today. Or maybe if I'd accepted his invitation to join him, I'd be with him right now." Black Siren said.

"I don't have those feelings for Oliver anymore." Laurel said.

"Please, as you, I can promise you that no matter what you might think, your heart is still stuck on Oliver Queen. It always will be. He is your destiny and you are his. I'm telling you this because I know. Our powers aren't the only thing we have in common Black Canary. We are both hopelessly in love with Oliver Queen." Black Siren said.

"Thanks for the information. No why don't you get used to enjoying being incarcerated, since you'll be that way for awhile." Laurel said as she left the Pipeline and once she was clear, she placed her hand to heart and noticed and noticed it was racing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, you okay?" Barry asked Laurel when he got back.

"Yeah, I just had a conversation with Black Siren and unintentionally got some relationship advice." Laurel said.

"Really. A crazed killer version of you gave good dating advice? Now I've heard everything." Barry said.

"Look, I was curious about how exactly my doppelganger turned into such a bitch and it turns out, it was because she was lost the man she loved." Laurel said.

"That's deep, but how does that give you relationship advice?" Barry asked.

"Because Black Siren and I don't just have the same powers, we have the same taste in men. She was in love with the Oliver Queen of her earth until he died." Laurel said.

"And she told you not to let your Oliver go." Barry said.

Laurel nodded and said "And no matter how many times I try and convince myself otherwise, I realize that she's right about this. I am still hopelessly in love with Oliver Queen."

"Than maybe you should tell him that. After all, if memory serves, things aren't exactly going great between him and Felicity. And besides, given the state of the city, you don't know if you'll get another chance." Barry said.

Laurel nodded and said "Good idea, but Barry, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Barry asked.

"Can you go and check on Oliver's son and his mother. Make sure they're okay." Laurel said.

"I got them out of the city as soon as the metapocalypse started." Barry assured her.

"Great, now I have some good news to tell Oliver." Laurel said.

"You better call him now before the next wave starts, because I get the feeling we'll have a long night again." Barry said.

Laurel nodded as she pulled out her phone and dialed Oliver's number.

"Hello." Oliver's voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hey Ollie." Laurel said as she leaned against a wall.

"Laurel, didn't expect to hear from you. I hear that things in Central City have kind of gone to hell right now." Oliver said.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling, I just needed to hear your voice." Laurel said.

* * *

 _Back in Star City_

Oliver put a towel around his neck as he took a deep breath.

"That doesn't sound good. How bad are things over there?" Oliver asked.

"There's no way things will end well. Barry and I are barely holding down the city as it is." Laurel said.

"Huh, so you found new inspiration for being the Black Canary?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, and it came from me being turned into a metahuman." Laurel said.

"You're a metahuman, how did that happen?" Oliver asked as he sat down.

"It's a long story, but the reason I'm calling is just in case I don't make it, I wanted to make sure I said some things I needed to say." Laurel said.

"Laurel, don't talk like that." Oliver said as Thea, Dig and Felicity entered the bunker.

"I'm being realistic. Things get worse here everyday. Earlier tonight I actually met my earth 2 counterpart and trust me, if you thought I was a bitch when I was in a bad mood, it's nothing compared to her, since she's evil." Laurel said.

"Something tells me that's what's behind this call." Oliver said.

"Yeah, it is. I had a chat with her about what turned her into a bitch and it turns that she has the same weakness as I do. A man named Oliver Queen. The only difference is that her Oliver is dead. But that's why I'm calling. I feel like just in case I die defending this city, I needed to put all the cards on the table." Laurel said.

"Sounds like there's a confession coming. What is it?" Oliver asked.

"There is, but before I tell you, I feel like I should also tell you that Samantha and William are safe. Barry got them out of Central City before this mess began." Laurel said.

Oliver sighed in relief and said "Thank god, thank him for me will you."

"Sure, but, the real reason I'm calling you is to tell you that I was wrong about something." Laurel said.

"And that is?" Oliver asked.

"That we can't be together due to Tommy. Ollie, I don't know if I'll survive this, but if I do, I'm coming home and I want to give us another chance if you do. I'm still in love with you Oliver Queen and I always will be." Laurel said.

Before Oliver could respond, Laurel heard the alarms sound and the connection started to cut out.

"They're taking out the cell tower. I gotta go. Stay safe Ollie." Laurel said as the call ended.

"Laurel, Laurel wait." Oliver said as the line went dead.

"Oliver, what's up?" Dig asked.

"Things in Central City are worse than we thought. Things are getting out of hand, even with both the Flash and a metahuman Black Canary." Oliver said.

"Wait, Laurel's a metahuman now." Thea asked.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't really give me the details on how that happened." Oliver said.

"How are Samantha and William?" Dig asked.

"Laurel said that Barry got them out of the city before things got too bad out there." Oliver said.

"Well that's a relief." Felicity said and Oliver glared at her.

"I'm going to help them." Oliver said.

"Oliver, we need you here to deal with Darhk. Besides, no one gets in or out of Central City these days, the army has it courted off until things are resolved there." Thea said.

Oliver pounded his fist against the table.

"Ollie, you of all people should know how tough Laurel is. I mean, she's dated you and that has got to be the toughest thing she's ever done." Thea said, gently placing her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I know, it's just, before the line went dead, Laurel confessed something to me that threw me off guard." Oliver said.

"What did she tell you?" Felicity asked.

"She told me she was still in love with me." Oliver said.

"That's deep. No wonder you want to go and help her." John said.

"Yeah, but, like you said, I can't go to Central City when I'm still needed here." Oliver said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally waking Caitlin up from her coma, but not the way any of you expected. This chapter will be pretty Flash heavy, so read if you wish. I hope that you find this little twist in the Arrowverse refreshing.**

* * *

After she ended her call with Oliver, Laurel headed back to the Cortex.

"What's up?" Laurel asked as she looked at Caitlin, who was still out cold.

"I think I've found a way to wake up Dr. Snow." Harry said.

"Really, that's great." Cisco said.

"Yes, however, it appears that when the dark matter hit her, it affected her in a very similar way it did Martin Stein." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"What I mean is that due to what Caitlin was holding at the time, in this case, an ice cold beverage, it gave her cryokinetic powers, however, it appears that the ice in her system is slowly killing her, as it's disabled her body's natural heating system, that's why she has yet to wake up because her body is not able to handle to the amount of cold building up in it. I say she has a few more days tops before the ice reaches her heart and lungs and kills her." Harry said.

"But you said that you had a way to wake her up?" Barry asked.

"Yes, however, it's risky and it involves Iris." Harry said.

"Me, why?" Iris asked.

"To be safe, I ran DNA tests on you, Joe, Henry and myself after the explosion to see if anyone else had been affected by the dark matter and it turns out you were." Harry said.

"What, no, that can't be right, I don't have powers." Iris said.

"That's because the dark matter mutated your genes the same way it did Jefferson Jackson, meaning that unless something activates them, your powers will remain dormant. However, I crossed your DNA with Snows and it's a perfect match." Harry said.

"So what you're saying is that I have the ability to merge with Caitlin the same way Jax and Professor Stein merge into Firestorm?" Iris asked.

"Yes. The only reason it hasn't happened yet is that I don't believe you've touched Dr. Snow since the accident." Harry said.

"That actually makes sense. Caitlin needs a stabilizing agent, something to keep her warm, but literally and emotionally, to keep her from turning into Killer Frost." Cisco said.

"Yeah, but how do we know that Iris and Caitlin can separate like Jax and Stein. I mean, this is a decision." Laurel said.

"I'll do it." Iris said.

"Wait what?" Joe asked.

"This is my chance to be something greater than myself. My chance to truly help people. That's what I want to do." Iris said.

"Are you sure about this, because once you merge, there's no going back." Cisco said.

"I want to do it." Iris said.

"Okay then. However, before we attempt a merge, you'll need a quantum splicer in order to allow you to separate to keep a balance." Harry said.

"How long will that take? You said it yourself, Caitlin doesn't have much time." Laurel said.

"If Ramone and Jesse help me, not long hopefully." Harry said.

"Let's get to work." Cisco said.

* * *

"So, how you dealing with the fact that Iris might become a superhero?" Laurel asked Barry.

"Excited that I'll get to be in the field with her more often, strange that she's most likely going to have another woman in her head, possibly for the rest of her life and scared that something might happen to her in the process." Barry said.

"Well, if Iris is stuck being continually merged with Caitlin, you have to admit, there are worse looking options for her to bond with." Laurel said with a smile.

"True, I just hope that doesn't make it awkward for Caitlin." Barry said.

"So, are you and Iris officially a thing now?" Laurel asked.

"Maybe, we decided that once this whole metapocalypse is over, we're gonna give it a shot. What about you. Did you a get a chance to tell Oliver what you needed to say?" Barry asked, switching over to Laurel's love life.

"Yes and I decided that assuming we survive this nightmare and once Zoom is dealt with, I'm moving back to Star City and we can see what happens." Laurel said.

"I'll make sure you get that chance Laurel. I promise. We need to figure out how to take out all of the metas at once. We can't just keep running around at night, we need to be proactive." Barry said.

"Agreed, but I think that keeping Caitlin alive takes priority." Laurel said.

"Agreed. I just hope this works." Barry said as they walked back to the Cortex.

* * *

"Okay Iris, here you go." Harry said, handing Iris the quantum splicer.

"So what do I do?" Iris asked.

"Simply attach the splicer to your chest and touch Dr. Snow. If all goes well, the merge should take effect." Harry said.

Iris nodded as she placed the splicer in the middle of her chest and it extended in a fashion similar to a snowflake.

"Here goes everything." Iris said as she took a deep breath before touching Caitlin's hand.

Almost immediately, a merge occurred that was almost identical to that of Firestorm, only with frost rather than fire.

When the merge was complete, Iris was still standing there, but now Caitlin's bed was empty. Iris's eyes were now just glowing blue pupils and her nails had turned frost white.

"Iris, are you still there?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iris said.

"And Caitlin, is she there?" Laurel asked.

After a moment, Iris grinned and said "Yeah, she's alright."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and Harry then said "Now comes the real test, try and separate."

Iris nodded and after a brief minute, she separated back into herself and Caitlin Snow.

"Caitlin." Cisco said, hugging her.

"Hey Cisco. Well, that was a rush. I feel like I owe Professor Stein an apology." Caitlin said.

"I think that you owe someone else a thank you first." Iris said.

Caitlin smiled and said "Thank you Iris. I know what you did for me couldn't have been easy. Talk about life changing."

"Yeah, but I'm honestly hoping for the better. I'm hoping that we can be a hero on the battlefield and not from the sidelines." Iris said.

"Not so fast, before Firestorm became too active they underwent testing and training to learn the extent of their powers and that's what you 2 are going to do as well. We need to know your limits and a metapocalypse is not the time to test them. You'll be staying here at STAR labs until we know everything there is to know about your powers." Harry said, right as the meta alarm went off.

"Speaking of which, everyone else, suit up, Cisco, Harry, keep trying to figure out to end this damn thing." Barry said as he, Wally and Jesse sped off and Laurel grabbed her suit to change.


	6. Chapter 6

"We can't keep this up any longer, we need to stop them here and now." Laurel said as she and the others all entered the Cortex.

"And I think we have found a solution." Harry said.

"Really, what?" Barry asked.

"I remembered how my goggles wouldn't work when we were on Earth 2 due to the frequency being different. So, Harry and I figured that it works both ways. People from Earth 2 vibrate at a different frequency than people from this earth, so we figure that if we can determine the correct frequency, we can use some sort of vibrational tech to take out all of the Earth 2 metas." Cisco said.

"But what about Harry and Jesse? They're both from Earth 2, wouldn't that knock them out to?" Laurel asked.

"No, since before we deploy the technology, we'll create some way to protect Harry and Jessie from the pulse. But right now, we need to focus. And Jesse, due to how complicated this is, we'll need you in the lab and not in the city." Harry said to his daughter.

"I'm on it. Just let me go change." Jesse said as she sped out and back super quickly.

"So, what are we supposed to do while you do that?" Barry asked.

"Iris and Caitlin have been waiting for you guys to get back. They want to train against you guys." Joe said.

"Where are they?" Laurel asked.

"In the training room." Joe said.

"Let's go." Laurel said.

* * *

"About time." Iris said as Barry, Laurel and Wally joined her and Caitlin in the training room.

"Sorry, we were just trying to keep this city from being destroyed." Wally said.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to practice more before going up against us. I mean, Barry probably has the most training with powers of all of us and Wally and I are making a close second." Laurel said.

"Yes, if we're ever going to become a hero, than we need to learn to use our powers in combat." Caitlin said.

"As you wish. But you guys seriously need to talk to Cisco about coming up with a superhero name." Wally said.

"Actually we did. What do you guys think about Blizzard?" Iris said.

"I like it." Barry said.

"Sounds cool." Laurel said.

"Nice pun." Caitlin said.

"So, are we talking or fighting?" Wally asked, getting impatient.

"Give us minute." Iris said as she and Caitlin merged into Blizzard.

"Let's do this." Barry said as he and the others put on their masks on began to fight.

* * *

However, Laurel alone was able to easily split Blizzard back into Iris and Caitlin simply by screaming, shattering their ice attacks.

"That seemed to easy. It's usually impossible to forcibly separate Firestorm, so why were you able to?" Barry asked Laurel, who shrugged.

"She didn't, I did." Caitlin said.

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" Iris asked.

"Because you were reacting too slowly. I separated us in order to protect us." Caitlin said

"Yeah and if you did that in a real fight you'd not only get both of us killed but you'd expose our identities in a second." Iris countered.

"Iris is right. Caitlin, rather than just assuming that Iris can't handle it, try advising her like Professor Stein does Jax when they're merged. You have to remember that when you're merged, you're not 2 people, you're one organism that requires both of you to be unison in order to survive." Barry said.

"And don't expect me to pull all the weight around. Since it's my body on the line, you better put that mind to use in making sure that it doesn't get killed, because if I go down, so do you." Iris reminded her.

"Alright, I'm sorry, this just reminded me of how Ronnie died, so I panicked." Caitlin said.

"Cait, I'm sorry, I forgot." Iris said.

"It's fine, but that's why I was so quick to separate us. I mean, what if something were to happen that caused you to die, simply because I wasn't able to come up with another to save you." Caitlin asked.

"Than that's that, but Caitlin, if we're going to do this, than I need to know that you're one hundred percent committed to it. If we're ever going to achieve our full power as Blizzard, than we have to be working as one, meaning one body, one mind. Not a dictatorship where you just do what you wish and expect me to take the hits." Iris said.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Caitlin asked.

"Of course, just remember that Harry said we have to merge at least once every 72 hours in order to keep you from freezing to death." Iris said and Caitlin nodded.

"Wait, but I thought that Stein could go without merging for up to 6 months?" Laurel asked.

"According to Harry, that's due to the stability to Firestorm whereas my problem is simply trying to avoid either freezing or turning evil, so Iris and I have to merge more frequently in order to keep me from getting too cold." Caitlin explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Barry said.


	7. Chapter 7

"No word from Laurel yet?" Thea asked her brother as she entered his office.

"None. I don't get it, she said on the phone she'd come home after all the Earth 2 metas were put behind bars, but that was weeks ago and she's still out in Central City." Oliver said.

"Maybe she wanted to continue helping fight metahumans, since she's also one." Thea said.

"She would've called. I'm getting worried about her." Oliver said.

"Ollie, maybe instead of worrying about Laurel, you should focus on the fact that you literally saved the whole world from Damien Darhk and nuclear destruction." Thea asked.

"I'm trying to Thea, but it would be easier if Laurel would answer my calls and I had a team again." Oliver said, since after they'd stopped Darhk, Thea, John and Felicity had left the team to pursue their own paths. Felicity had gotten her job at Palmer Tech back and had renamed the company Smoak Technologies, John had reenlisted in the military after some stuff that happened with his brother and Thea had decided to leave the team just to see if she could be anything other than Speedy and was currently Oliver's chief of staff.

"Ollie, you know why we left." Thea said.

"I know, it's just, I got so used to having a team watching my back that it's a bit of a change to be back to doing it alone." Oliver said.

"You know, no one would blame you if you wanted to take a break from playing Robin Hood and just be Oliver Queen." Thea said.

"Unlike you, I don't have that luxury. This city still needs someone to protect it." Oliver said, right as his phone beeped.

"Looks like my other duty calls." Oliver said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

"Sorry, that's classified." Oliver said as he walked out of the office.

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, Oliver was surprised to see there was someone waiting for him.

"Laurel." Oliver said.

"I took so long to get home, but Zoom nearly killed Barry's father and he asked me to keep an eye on Henry while he handled it." Laurel said.

"At least you have a good excuse." Oliver said.

"Also, I wanted to surprise you." Laurel said.

"So, I assume that you sent me that alert and it was fake?" Oliver asked.

"No, it was real. Only I didn't let you see it until after I sent the guy to Iron Heights like an hour ago." Laurel said with a smile.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because, I wanted some alone time with you Mr. Queen." Laurel said.

"You know, I tried calling you back, several times actually. You never answered." Oliver said.

"I was a bit busy trying to keep my head on." Laurel said.

"So you still feel the same way about me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but the question remains, how do you feel about me?" Laurel asked.

Oliver walked up to her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I think this should answer your question." Oliver said as he kissed her.

"Good answer." Laurel said with a smile.

"So, are you here to stay?" Oliver asked.

"As long as you want me to." Laurel said.

"Then I guess you're staying forever, because I've lost you twice now, once when the Queen's Gambit went down and once when I let you go to Central City without a fight. I don't intend to make it three times." Oliver said.

"So, where's the rest of the team? I thought you'd all come running." Laurel said.

"There is no more team. They all left after I killed Darhk. Felicity retook control of Palmer Tech and generously returned my bank accounts and mansion to me by the way, Dig rejoined the military and I'm not sure what country he's in right now and Thea is currently my chief of staff." Oliver said.

"Why would they do that?" Laurel asked.

"Well Felicity was just being selfish, but I understood John and Thea's reasoning. John left because of some things that went down with his apparently not dead brother Andy, which resulted in him actually having to put Andy down for real and Thea felt like after everything that had happened with the bloodlust and she just kind of jumped right into being Speedy, she needed time to get away and figure things out." Oliver said.

"Well, I think you can consider me the first recruit of your new team." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled and as he kissed her again before saying "I think I'll need to see your credentials first."

"If you've got some comfortable furniture in here, I'll more than happily show you a lot more than that." Laurel said with a smile.

"Follow me." Oliver said.

Rather than following him, Laurel wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and Oliver quickly picked up on what she wanted and smiled as they continued to kiss.

* * *

After they'd finished getting reacquainted, Oliver and Laurel got redressed and headed back out to the main room of the bunker where Lyla Diggle was waiting for them.

"Lyla, what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Well for starters, you 2 were not quiet at all, so congratulations." Lyla said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks, but I get the feeling that you're not here for that?" Oliver asked.

"You're right. I'm here because Johnny's back in the states and he's in trouble." Lyla said.

"What sort of trouble?" Laurel asked.

"General Walker framed him for trying to sell a stolen nuke. John's in prison on false charges." Lyla said.

"So, you have connections with Argus, can't you find some proof that John is innocent?" Oliver asked.

"I would except he doesn't want me to. He believes he deserves to pay a penance for killing Andy." Lyla said.

"Than I guess it's a good thing I don't give a damn about what he wants. I'm not gonna let another friend suffer for false charges." Oliver said, showing that he still blamed himself for Roy.

"I was hoping you'd say that, since I need your help breaking him out. Sara and JJ need their father and I need my husband back." Lyla said.

"And I need my best friend and partner back. I'll get him out. Laurel, I'm not expecting you to agree with that though." Oliver said, turning towards his new/old girlfriend.

"I'm on board. But, I think it's best if only you and Lyla do this. My powers would raise too suspicion." Laurel said.

"Agreed." Oliver said, kissing her before he and Lyla walked out to finalize their plans.

"Besides, I think I know something that needs to be made right, especially given the status of the team." Laurel said as she pulled out her phone.


	8. Chapter 8

"I still can't believe you got Oliver to break me out of prison even though I told you not to." John said to Lyla as the 2 of them and Oliver entered the Bunker.

"Face it John, if you wanted to make your own decisions, you wouldn't have gotten married." Oliver said.

"He's right John." Lyla said.

"I see the jailbreak was a success." Laurel said.

"Laurel. It's good to see you" John said, hugging her.

"It's good to see you to." Laurel said.

"So, it guess that for now it'll just be Green Arrow, Spartan and Black Canary." Oliver said.

"You forgot Overwatch." Felicity said as she entered the bunker.

"I thought Overwatch retired." Oliver asked.

"She did. Then I realized how stupid I was to do that. I want to help you guys again. I miss saving people without having to worry as much about rules. So, what do you guys say? Give me another chance?" Felicity asked.

"Welcome back Overwatch." Oliver said.

"Great, in that case I'm going to start trying to exonerate John." Felicity said as she sat down at the computers.

"This almost feels like old times." Oliver said.

"I think I know to make it a little more like those times." Laurel said.

"Really, how?" Oliver asked.

"Got room for one more?" Roy Harper asked as he entered the bunker.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Laurel called me and said we were getting the band back together." Roy said.

"But you're still a wanted man." Felicity said.

"Not for much longer. I called Nyssa and she still has some ties with League assets all over the world. She's calling in a few favors to make it look like someone else was the Arrow and Roy was just a fanboy trying to protect his hero." Laurel said.

"And is your dad cool with this?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I guilted him into it." Laurel said.

"How'd you pull that off?" John asked.

"Might I remind you who made it necessary for Roy to have to pretend to be the Arrow in the first place?" Laurel said.

"Fair point." Oliver said.

"Well, while you work on clearing Roy's name, I'm going to work on clearing John's." Felicity said.

"Why don't you come to Argus. You'll have access better resources there." Lyla suggested.

Felicity looked towards Oliver who nodded and said "Go, getting John out of prison legally is your top priority for right now. At least until I get a better handle on who we're dealing with."

Felicity nodded as she and Lyla left.

"So, what does that mean? I thought it would be obvious to go after Tobias Church?" Laurel asked.

"It would be if I had anyway of tracking him down, but the son of a bitch knows how to stay hidden when he wants to. I've been searching for weeks, both digitally and literally, but all I get is his men giving me excuses about why I shouldn't kill them." Oliver said.

"You're not are you?" Laurel asked.

"Relax, I just leave them for the police to find later, the only thing is that it makes it harder to track Church down. Especially considering how limited my resources, expertise and manpower is" Oliver said.

"Well the manpower and expertise things shouldn't be an issue since you pretty much got your team back." John said.

"Agreed, that's one plus. Once Felicity get's back, I'll get her on this." Oliver said, right as his phone buzzed.

"What's up?" Laurel asked as Oliver checked his phone.

"Text from Thea. My next meeting got moved up and DA Chase is asking too many questions about where I am right now. I gotta go." Oliver said.

"Oliver, one last thing." Roy said.

"Don't tell Thea you're back yet. I don't want to risk her getting her hopes up in case this doesn't work." Oliver said and Roy nodded before Oliver walked out.

* * *

"I hear that things have changed around here." Roy said.

"You have no idea." Laurel said with a smile.

"I saw the news about Central City. Including something about a woman in black with a sonic scream." Roy said.

"Guilty as charged. This evil speedster named Zoom stole Barry's speed and in the process of getting it back, there was an accident and I left the safe zone out of concern for Barry and it turned me into a metahuman." Laurel said.

"Were any other people affected by the explosion?" John asked.

"Fortunately it never escaped Star Labs, but yeah. Joe's son Wally and Earth 2 Wells' daughter Jessie also got speed and well, let's just say that Caitlin and Iris got a lot closer than they ever thought possible." Laurel said with a laugh.

"How close we talking?" Roy asked.

"Firestorm close. It's a long story that you'd have to ask them about to get the full details." Laurel said.

"Okay, well then, it's just good to things back to as normal as they can be in this city and this life." Roy said.


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver had just finished his meeting and had just sat down in his office when Thea barged in.

"Knock much?" Oliver asked.

"Where is he?" Thea asked.

"You'll have to be more specific." Oliver said.

"Where is Roy Harper?" Thea asked.

"Why do you ask?" Oliver asked.

"Because I just got a call from Captain Lance saying that they found a dead guy dressed up like the Arrow with a confession attached to him that he was the real Arrow and Roy Harper had simply been trying to protect him by taking the blame. It possessed all of the right details necessary to convince the cops of Roy's innocence. And he also included that in order to keep Roy alive, the Arrow had faked Roy's death to get him out of jail." Thea said.

Oliver smiled and said "He's with John and Laurel in the bunker. You can see him after the apology and clearance ceremony I now have to plan."

"Ollie, you know how I feel about Roy." Thea said.

"Which is why I expect you to ignore what I just said and while you keep this on the downlow for the moment, you head to the bunker, very discreetly." Oliver said.

Thea grinned as she hugged her brother before heading out.

"Where's your sister going?" Adrian Chase asked Oliver as he entered the office.

"She wasn't feeling too well, so I let her leave early." Oliver said.

Chase nodded and said "Down to business then. Has there been any progress at all with locating Tobias Church?"

"None. Both the police and the ACU have searched every last square of this city and they can't find him. Church is good at avoiding detection, I'll give that." Oliver said.

Chase nodded as they began to talk more about what to do.

* * *

Laurel and Roy were currently running surveillance for Church when the elevator doors opened.

"Hey Oliver, how was your meeting?" Roy asked.

"You should ask him when he gets back." Thea said, getting Roy's attention.

"Thea." Roy said.

"Hey Roy. You know, word on the street is that no one thinks you're the Arrow anymore." Thea said.

"I heard. Too bad Oliver told me not to leave until he's able to release a statement." Roy said.

"Uh Laurel, could you give us a minute?" Thea asked.

"Actually, I need to go see if I can get my old job at the District Attorney's office back." Laurel said as she walked out of the office, knowing enough from her relationship with Oliver to know when to leave 2 people alone and she got the feeling that she did not want to be there for it.

* * *

Oliver and Adrian were still talking when the door to the office opened and Laurel entered.

"Laurel, didn't my secretary tell you I was busy?" Oliver asked.

"Yes and then I decided I didn't care." Laurel said.

Oliver rolled his eyes before saying "Adrian, I apologize for the interruption, but, as long you're here, might as well make the introductions. Adrian Chase, this is my girlfriend Laurel Lance, Laurel, this is the District Attorney Adrian Chase."

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Lance. I must say I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to work with you before you left the DA's office." Chase said, holding out his hand which Laurel took.

"That's actually why I'm here. I was hoping you had an opening at the DA's office?" Laurel asked.

"For someone with your expertise, there's always room." Chase assured her.

"Thank you. So, can I consider myself rehired?" Laurel asked..

"Your resignation was never accepted." Oliver said.

"Excuse me?" Laurel asked.

"It was documented as a leave of absence in the hope that you'd come back eventually. Your desk is still the way you left it." Chase explained

"Thank you, I'll report in tomorrow." Laurel said.

"You're very welcome, now Mr. Mayor, I think our business here is concluded, I think I'll leave you to work on a statement for that issue." Chase said as he walked out.

"I like him." Laurel said.

"I don't trust him. The guy seems a bit too well informed for his own good and he's too happy. I don't trust someone who's only emotion is happiness. I think he's hiding something." Oliver said.

"Than why make him your District Attorney?" Laurel asked.

"You know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I put Chase somewhere I could keep an eye on him. I can't help but feel like there's something familiar about him." Oliver said.

"Makes sense." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but anyway, are you moving back in with Thea?" Oliver asked.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could stay with you. I mean, you've got plenty of room up at the mansion." Laurel said.

"Are you sure we're ready for that? I mean, we literally only got back together a few days ago." Oliver said.

"I didn't think you'd mind. What's going on with you? I thought you'd be excited to live with me." Laurel said.

"And normally I would be, except its when we reached this stage the last time that things went wrong. We were going to be living together and that scared the hell out of me and I panicked and wound up destroying the best thing that had ever happened to me. How do I know that won't happen again?" Oliver asked.

Laurel thought about it before saying "Well, for starters, you could've told me that 10 years ago and saved us both a ton of heartbreak."

"Good point, but still." Oliver said.

"Why don't we find a new place to live together, not the mansion. That's the past, let's look towards the future." Laurel said.

"You really want to live with me don't you?" Oliver asked.

"Well considering that I'm pretty sure Roy will be taking up residence in the apartment very soon I am in no rush to start living with Thea again. Besides, I think we both where my nights will be spent anyway." Laurel said with a smile.

"Since I know you well enough to know that you're too stubborn to take no for an answer at times, fine." Oliver said with a smile.

"Come on Ollie. You've dealt with Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghul and Damien Darhk. I think you can handle living with your girlfriend." Laurel said.

"And do you want to be the one to tell your dad we're dating again or should I?" Oliver asked.

"Let me worry about that. You try and find a buyer for the mansion, I get the feeling it should go pretty quickly." Laurel said.

"I'll see what I can do." Oliver said as he kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Laurel asked as she watched her boyfriend bring in at least 5 boxes by himself to their new penthouse apartment.

"No, considering everything I've gone through over the past 10 years, carrying boxes in by myself is easy." Oliver said.

"Fair point." Laurel said.

"Besides, at least now I know that if I ever get tired of being a superhero, I have a future in the moving business." Oliver said with a laugh.

"Why don't you focus on being the Green Arrow and the Mayor of Star City for right now." Laurel said as Oliver put the stuff down.

"Is that the last of it?" Laurel asked.

"I think so. I didn't have much stuff at the mansion and Thea promised to call if she finds any of your stuff. Now we just have to unpack." Oliver said.

"Remind me again how we're able to afford such a sweet place to live." Laurel asked.

"We can't, I can. Selling the mansion made me about 10 million dollars, plus my bank accounts that Felicity returned, made paying the rent of this place easy." Oliver said.

"So basically, you're paying for everything." Laurel said.

"Just until you start working again." Oliver said.

"Good, because I want this relationship to be an equal partnership. I don't want to be one of those women who relies on their man to provide everything." Laurel said.

"Trust me, if there's one thing we both know about you, it's that you're definitely not like most other women." Oliver said with a grin.

"Right, most other women would be terrified at the prospect of being the Black Canary and don't come as a metahuman with a sonic scream." Laurel said.

"True, but that's not what I meant." Oliver said.

"Than what did you mean?" Laurel asked.

"What I meant is that not many other women possess the same level of strength, confidence, bravery, resolve, determination, willpower and what is perhaps the most amazing of them all, the very rare ability to be able to put up with me that you do. That's a combination that no other woman, not even my ex-fiance has. That's why I fell in love with you all over again." Oliver said.

"You're right about putting up with you. I'm pretty sure that the only women alive with that capacity are me and Thea. Obviously Felicity doesn't have that to same degree as us otherwise she never would've let you go." Laurel said with a smile as she got up and walked into his arms.

"You know, as much as I'm loving the furniture from the mansion, I think we should refurbish this place. Truly make it our own." Oliver said, since their living room was filled with furniture from the mansion.

"Agreed, but let's keep the bed. After all, that thing holds some real memories for us." Laurel said.

"I doubt anyone would want that thing considering how well worn it is." Oliver said.

"That's one way to describe it." Laurel said.

"That's the most polite way to describe it." Oliver said when both of their phones went.

"Text from Felicity." Oliver said.

"I got it to. Apparently she's got a lead on from some anonymous source about where to find Church. Call Roy. John's still in the bunker." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

* * *

"Thea, what are you doing here? I thought you retired?" Oliver asked as his sister when he and Laurel entered the bunker to find Thea with John and Roy.

"I did, but now, just like everyone else, I changed my mind." Thea said.

"Well you're sidelined for tonight since Roy's getting his suit back." Oliver said.

"Seriously Ollie?" Thea asked.

"Sorry Thea, but it was technically made for Roy." Oliver said.

"Besides, no offense, but red is not your color. I'm thinking you'd look better in yellow." Laurel said.

Thea actually stopped to think about that and said "True, but we don't have anything in yellow."

"Talk to Cisco, see if he's willing to help you out with that. After all, he made Ollie's suit, Dig's suit, my new suit, Barry's suit, Jessie's suit and Wally's suit." Laurel said.

"What about Blizzard's suit?" John asked.

"I'm honestly not even sure if they have a suit yet. My point is that if anyone can make a sweet ass super suit, it's Cisco Ramon." Laurel said.

Thea nodded.

"Okay now that we've got that settled, everyone else, let's suit up." Oliver said.

* * *

Church was on the run from Green arrow and Spartan.

"I have missed this." Green Arrow said.

"I thought you went after these guys every night?" Spartan asked.

"I meant doing it with a team. Speaking of which, Arsenal, Black Canary, you're up." Green Arrow said into his earbud.

"On it. Let's hope these earbuds Cisco sent over did the trick." Arsenal said.

"Shut up before I kill you myself." Black Canary said.

"If you guys are done bickering, Church is almost to the exit, if he gets there he's home free." Overwatch said to them all.

"No way. I've been tracking that son of a bitch for months. We're taking him down tonight." Green Arrow said.

Church had nearly made it to his escape when suddenly a red arrow landed right between his feet and Arsenal and Black Canary slid down the cable, cutting off his escape.

"Tobias Church. You have failed this city." Green Arrow said.

"So what are you going to do, throw me in jail. My boys will have me out of there in no time." Church said.

"Is that so. Black Canary, tell us what we wanna hear." Green Arrow said.

"If you insist." Black Canary said as she let her Canary Cry loose, causing Church to drop his weapon and fall to the ground, clutching his ears.

"Let's wrap this up now. I want to drop this lowlife off at the SCPD before it gets too light out." Green Arrow said.

Spartan pulled out the cuffs, but before he could put them on Church, blood began coming out of his mouth before he fell to the ground to reveal a throwing star in his back.

"Look out." Arsenal said, shoving Black Canary to the ground to avoid another one.

Green Arrow raised his bow towards the source to reveal a man dressed in garb similar to the Arrow Suit, only his was all black and the mask covered his entire face.

"Who are you?" Green Arrow asked.

"I am Prometheus." the man said as he set off a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"We better get out of here before the SCPD arrives." Spartan said.

"Let's go." Green Arrow said as the team moved out.


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since she had started working at the District Attorney's office, Laurel had begun feeling uncomfortable, as if there was someone watching her every move. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but if there was one thing she did know, it was that you could never be too careful, especially in both her lines of work, so she started keeping a gun on her person at all times, in order to protect herself.

While Oliver had called her paranoid and maybe he was right, Laurel could not shake the feeling that someone was stalking her, she just wasn't sure who.

That is until the today.

"Mind if I join you Ms. Lance?" Chase asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Not at all." Laurel said as they entered the elevator.

"So, what's it like being back in Star City?" Adrian asked her.

Since Laurel just assumed he was trying to make small talk, she entertained him by answering his questions, though her hand was reaching inside her purse, gripping her gun in case she wound up having to use it.

"Well, it sounds like you're doing well, which is why I'm sorry about this." Chase said.

"About what?" Laurel asked as Chase jammed a needle into her arm and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Oliver and Thea were talking in his office when his phone rang and he tensed when he saw it was a blocked number.

"Who is this?" Oliver asked cautiously as he answered the phone.

"Hello Green Arrow." Prometheus's voice said.

"How do you know who I am?" Oliver asked.

"I paid a little visit to your girlfriend today. Needless to say, her scream was quite impressive." Prometheus said.

Oliver quickly put the call on hold and said to his sister "Call Felicity and have her check every surveillance camera in and around the DA's office for Laurel. Something's happened to her."

Thea immediately nodded as she pulled out her phone and called Felicity.

Oliver got back on the line and said "I swear, whoever the hell you are, if you've touched her in anyway, I will kill you."

"And yet I'm the only one who knows where she is, so if you kill me, you kill her, since I need to make sure she gets food and water every once and while." Prometheus said.

"I will find her and when I do, I will put an arrow through whatever you have instead of a heart." Oliver said.

"This will be fun." Prometheus said as he ended the call.

"Thea, please tell me some good news?" Oliver asked his sister.

"I wish I could. Felicity found Laurel's last known location, but we need to get to the bunker, now." Thea said.

Oliver nodded as they headed out.

* * *

"Adrian Chase is Prometheus. I swear I'm going to kill him." Oliver said angrily when Felicity showed them the image.

"Oliver, calm down. Until we get Laurel back, we can't touch him." John said, though Lance was on a similar train of thought to Oliver.

"So we capture Chase and torture him to give up Laurel's location." Lance said.

"That won't work, it'll take too long to break him. But I think I know a better way to track Laurel." Oliver said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Barry, how quickly can you guys get to Star City?" Oliver asked.

* * *

"Thanks for getting here so quickly." Oliver said to Barry when he and Wally sped into the room as Cisco breached into it with Caitlin and Iris.

"It's fine, but what's going on? Your call sounded urgent." Barry asked.

"Laurel's been kidnapped and we need your help to find her, since the man who did it seems to have found a way to cancel out her powers." Oliver said.

"If you have something of Laurel's I might be able to vibe her." Cisco said.

"Here's her old sonic device." Oliver said, handing it to Cisco.

"I know where she is." Cisco said after a few minutes.

"Where?" Lance asked as he and the rest of the team joined them.

"An abandoned warehouse on Crawford and Jensen." Cisco said.

"Let's move out." Oliver said.

"We're coming with you. You're not the only ones that Laurel means a lot to, plus Cisco can breach us there a lot faster." Barry said.

Oliver nodded before turning to Caitlin and Iris before asking "Laurel told us about what you both can do? You gotta suit?"

"Yep." Caitlin said.

"Then suit up. That goes for everyone else who is not currently suited up to." Oliver said.

Caitlin and Iris touched hands and they merged into Blizzard.

"That's pretty bad ass." Thea said.

"You have no idea. Oh, we brought you a little present." Cisco said, tossing something to Thea.

"Welcome back Speedy." Barry said with a grin as Thea took a look at the yellow suit Cisco had made her.

"It looks almost exactly like my old one, only in yellow." Thea said.

"Well, I made some improvements. But anyway, everyone get suited up we have teammate to rescue." Oliver said.


	12. Chapter 12

Laurel wasn't sure what Chase had put on her neck, but whatever it was, it prevented her from using her Canary Cry, and since he had tied her to a chair in iron chains, she couldn't break free.

"The Green Arrow will come for me." Laurel said as Chase entered the room wearing his Prometheus garb.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. After all, how can I kill him if he doesn't come here." Chase asked.

"You think you're the first person to try and kill him. Nearly all the others have wound up dead." Laurel said.

"Yes well, unlike the others, I'm going to kill him for a personal vendetta. None of the others have done that." Chase said.

Laurel had to bite her tongue to keep herself from correcting that, since she already felt bad enough for exposing Ollie's identity to this mad man.

"When he finds me, he will kill you." Laurel said.

"Please, we both know that he doesn't have the nerve to kill me. If he did, he would've killed Slade Wilson for killing his mother." Chase said.

"Something tells me he won't be as considerate towards you." Laurel said.

"Which is why as soon as your boyfriend shows up, I'm going to kill you right in front of him, just so I can see how much more pain, how much more loss Oliver Queen can take. And I imagine it's not much. And then of course there's also how your father will react when he finds your dead body. Now that will just destroy him." Chase said.

"You're sick." Laurel said.

"Maybe, but remember, your boyfriend made me this way. I didn't ask for it." Chase said.

Laurel began to actually fear this son of a bitch, when a breach opened in the middle of the room and she felt hope.

Almost immediately afterwards, Laurel felt someone break her chains and carry back through the breach. She looked up to see the Flash.

"Laurel." her dad said when they came out the other side.

"Dad." Laurel said as she practically fell into her father's arms.

"Oliver's already on the other side, anyone else care to join him?" Cisco asked.

"I'm in." Thea said dressed in her new yellow suit.

"Than go, I can't hold this for long." Cisco said.

Thea nodded as she, Dig and Roy all jumped through the breach as well.

Blizzard suddenly separated back into Iris and Caitlin.

"As much as we want to help put Chase down, I think that my medical expertise are needed here more." Caitlin said, referring to Laurel's state, right before she screamed out in pain.

"What happened?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know, get her on the table now." Caitlin said.

Quentin quickly placed Laurel on the table as she continued to scream pain.

"We need to get that device off her neck, now." Caitlin said.

"What why?" Quentin asked.

"I'm guessing that Prometheus implanted some sort of failsafe into it in order to punish her for misbehavior, along with dampen her powers and right now it's causing some sort of reaction with her spinal column. If we don't remove it quickly it could do some permanent damage or worse, kill her." Caitlin said.

"Let me see." Cisco said as he closed the breach and joined them.

"Can you get it off?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, but it'll take some time. And in order to keep her pain down while I work, we'll need a way to keep her injuries in check and the pain under control." Cisco said.

"Leave that to us." Iris said and Caitlin nodded as they remerged into Blizzard.

"We'll provide a cold rush to keep her stable while you get that device off Laurel's neck." Blizzard said as she blasted a cold stream onto Laurel.

"Get to work, we can't hold this forever." Blizzard said.

Cisco nodded as he got to work on removing the collar.

* * *

Oliver was furious when he returned to the bunker.

"What's up and where's the dead man?" Quentin asked.

"He was never actually there. It was just a decoy set up. He got away, but I snagged one little consolation prize. A confession from him that will allow me to place a warrant on Chase's head to have the police and the ACU shoot to kill on sight." Oliver said.

"We'll find a way to get that bastard and put him in the ground where he belongs Oliver." John said.

"Where's Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"Allen took her to Starling General. Her injuries were too extensive to be treated here, so now she's at a real hospital." Quentin said.

"I'll pay for all the best medical care in the city for her, but for now, I need to see her." Oliver said.

"Change and then I'll breach you there." Cisco said.

Oliver nodded as he headed to change.


	13. Chapter 13

When Oliver entered Laurel's hospital room, the sight he saw broke his heart.

His beautiful girlfriend was hooked up to at least a dozen machines and she looked so deathly pale in the bed.

"Laurel." Oliver said as he walked up to her bedside.

"Hey Ollie." Laurel said weakly.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that one minute I'm in the bunker and then the next thing I know, I wake up in here." Laurel said.

"I spoke to the doctors and it doesn't look good. I mean you'll live, thank god, but." Oliver said.

"I might never walk again, yeah, I know." Laurel said.

"I'll find him Laurel, I promise. I'll find Chase and when I do, I'm not simply going to throw him in prison, I'm going to kill him." Oliver said.

"Ollie, please don't sink to his level. Yes you've killed when you had to, Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk, you had no choice, but please, you've come so far. Don't go back to being the hood." Laurel said.

"I'm sorry, but he forfeited his right to live when he did this to you. Being the Green Arrow means nothing if I can't keep the one person I love more than anything safe. And I failed that. It's a man's job to protect his family and I failed at that." Oliver said.

"Ollie, we're not married, so I don't think you can call me family yet." Laurel said.

"Than maybe we should change that. I was waiting for a better time to ask you this, but, Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"You're asking me to marry you when I'm on my deathbed?" Laurel asked with a smile of her own.

"It's not your deathbed, but yes. I still didn't truly realize how much I needed you in my life until after Chase took you. Which is why I'm asking if you'll be my wife." Oliver said.

"Yes." Laurel said.

"Yes." Oliver said.

"I will marry you. Just so long as you don't mind me rolling down the aisle instead of walking down it." Laurel said.

"As long as you're coming down the aisle at all, I don't care how you come down it." Oliver said, right as the doctors entered the room.

"Excuse me Mayor Queen, we need to prep Ms. Lance for her next surgery." the doctor said.

Oliver nodded before saying "And remember, money is no issue. I will pay for her to have whatever procedures that are deemed medically safe for her to have in order for Laurel to receive the help she needs.

The doctor nodded and before they wheeled her out, Laurel said "Promise you'll be here waiting for me when I get back?"

"I have to make a statement about all this to the press, but then yes, I will be here for you as long as you want me to be." Oliver said to his fiance.

"Than I guess you won't be leaving this hospital until I do." Laurel said, remembering exactly what Oliver had told her when she first moved back to Star City.

Oliver smiled as he watched her be wheeled out of the room.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, earlier today, Laurel Lance was abducted by the throwing star killer known as Prometheus. Fortunately, due to the efforts of the Green Arrow and even the Flash, Ms. Lance has been rescued and returned to her family, though her condition is yet to be determined. However, Ms. Lance was able to identify her kidnapper and has provided us with it." Oliver said to the press.

"Mr. Mayor, please don't leave us on edge, who is the Throwing Star killer?" Susan Williams asked.

"The throwing star killer is none other than the former District Attorney, Adrian Chase, whose position has been terminated and as of now there I am placing a warrant on Adrian Chase's head for both the SCPD and the ACU that they are to shoot him on sight and shoot to kill, as it appears that Mr. Chase is too mentally unstable to run the risk of transporting him to prison." Oliver said as the press continued to badger him with questions.

* * *

When Laurel woke up in the hospital, she was disappointed that Oliver wasn't at her bedside this time, but instead it was her dad.

"Hey baby." Quentin said.

"Hi daddy." Laurel said groggily as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa there, take it easy, you just broke your back." Quentin said.

"Yeah, don't remind me that my days of wearing a mask are over." Laurel said as she laid back in bed.

"Laurel, I know this is tough for you, but at least you're alive. That's all I care about right now." Quentin said.

"Where's Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"Still fending off the vultures known as the press. He'll be back as soon as he can." Quentin said.

"So what happens next?" Laurel asked.

"You stay here for a few more days and a few more operations and recovery and then you're going home." Quentin said, right as Oliver entered.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up like I promised." Oliver said.

"It's fine, any word on Chase?" Laurel asked.

"No, but I do have something on John." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"Felicity was able to get him exonerated. He's free and he's returning home full time to serve as both Spartan, and he's also volunteered to be your bodyguard, which I think is perfect." Oliver said.

"I don't need a bodyguard." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I can't always be there with you since I'm also the mayor and I think it would just make everyone else feel better if we knew you had some protection." Oliver said.

"You wouldn't feel like that if I could walk." Laurel said.

"This has nothing to do with that. And besides, Laurel, I promise you I will do everything in my power to restore your ability to walk." Oliver said.

"What about the implant in Felicity?" Quentin asked.

"I already asked about that, but apparently the damage done to Laurel's spine is too severe for the implant to help. Felicity already has Palmer tech working on upgrading it to work for Laurel." Oliver said.

"Good." Quentin said.

"Do mom and Sara know?" Laurel asked.

"I spoke with your mother last night and she promised she'd be out here as soon as she could." Quentin said.

"And Cisco and Felicity have this tech that should let them contact Sara, whenever she is, we just don't know if she'll receive it." Oliver said, right as the door burst in and Sara Lance entered the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"How the hell did this happen?" Sara asked Oliver after the pleasantries were exchanged.

"Our newest bad guy Prometheus kidnapped Laurel and used some sort of collar to prevent her from using her sonic scream. The collar also included some sort of failsafe that specifically targeted Laurel's spine in places that wouldn't kill, but cause irreparable damage to her body and cause severe agony." Oliver said.

"Please tell me you killed that son of a bitch." Sara said.

"I wish, but he was 10 steps ahead of us. He had cleared out right before we arrived, probably sooner. But Sara, I promise you, when I find Prometheus, he is a dead man." Oliver assured her.

"Good." Sara said.

"Sara, you're on a timeship from the future right? Isn't there some sort of tech on board that could be used to restore your sister's ability to walk?" Quentin asked.

"Yes but apparently the timeline requires that I not use it. Apparently if I do, it will create a paradox where the technology necessary is not invented at all, since it's this happening to Laurel that called for such a breakthrough." Sara said.

"Seriously, you're saying that's my impact on history, better medical technology?" Laurel asked.

"One of many. Being the Black Canary doesn't hurt either." Sara said.

"Can you at least point us in the right direction as to how to cure Laurel's paralysis?" Oliver asked.

"Reach out to Star labs. That's all I can tell you without jeopardizing the timeline. Speaking of which, I've got to go. I've got 3 psychotic time travelers to deal with." Sara said.

"Really who?" Oliver asked.

"The Reverse Flash, past Damien Darhk and present Malcolm Merlyn." Sara said.

"I knew letting Merlyn live would come back to haunt me and it has. Sara, you know that you can't kill Darhk, that pleasure is all mine, but when you see Malcolm again, don't let him leave alive." Oliver said.

"My pleasure." Sara said as she walked out of the room after giving Laurel one last hug.

"I gotta get going to. Pike wants us all on the Chase case." Quentin said regrettably.

"I'll stay with her. Let John know if anything comes up. He's in charge until Laurel gets out of the hospital." Oliver said and Quentin nodded before heading out as well.

"Ollie, you can't abandon this city as both the mayor and the Green Arrow." Laurel said.

"And I'm not going to. But I'm also not going to leave my fiance's side while she's in surgery." Oliver said.

"I like the sound of you calling me your fiance. It sounds so right." Laurel said with a weak smile.

"It really does. And to think, if I hadn't had been such an idiot 10 years ago, we might already be past that stage." Oliver said.

"Why did you act like such an idiot? I thought we were in a good place." Laurel said.

"We were. Laurel trust me, it had nothing to do with you, it was all me. Things were moving so fast and I fell so far in love with you that it terrified me, so in order to try and calm things down, I betrayed you." Oliver said.

"Was that so hard to say?" Laurel asked.

"Nope, especially since this time, I'm not terrified by how in love I am in with you, if anything, that's the one constant of my world right now. What does terrify me is the possibility of losing you. That is something that I don't think I could come back from." Oliver said.

"You won't ever lose me." Laurel said.

* * *

"Welcome home." Oliver said as he pushed Laurel into their apartment.

"I still wish you'd let me roll myself in here, since it's something I'm just going to have to get used to." Laurel said.

"Don't worry, Felicity sent Curtis to work with Cisco and Caitlin at STAR labs, I'm sure that together, they'll find a way to give you back your legs. Until then, enjoy your time off, especially since you're getting a promotion to District Attorney." Oliver said.

"Excuse me?" Laurel asked.

"With Chase being Prometheus, I need a new district attorney and you were my original first choice, so if you want the job, it's yours." Oliver said.

"I'd love it." Laurel said as Oliver crouched down and kissed her.

"I love you." Oliver said.

"I love you to." Laurel said.

"So what exactly is the deal with bed? I mean, can you still?" Oliver asked.

"Sadly not. Apparently my entire lower body is paralyzed, which includes down there and I can't do what you're thinking." Laurel said sadly.

"Just another reason to hope they move faster." Oliver said with a smile, though Laurel could tell he was disappointed.

Then Oliver's phone buzzed.

"What's up?" Laurel asked.

"It's Felicity with a Prometheus siting. John, Thea and Roy are already in pursuit, but." Oliver said.

"Go, I'll be fine here." Laurel said, though she felt sort of useless.

* * *

Felicity was currently monitoring the mission from her computers when she heard the elevator doors open.

"Laurel, did not expect to see you down here." Felicity said as she turned to see Laurel just sitting in front of the mannequins, staring at the Black Canary suit.

"We'll get you back in that suit soon Laurel, I promise." Felicity said.

"I hope so, because right now I feel useless just sitting back and doing nothing. I want to be out there, helping them, not sitting on the sidelines." Laurel said.

"I know how you feel. After my accident, I felt exactly the same way. Completely useless to the team, just because I couldn't walk anymore. But in the end I wound up finding my place on the team and I even got a codename out of it." Felicity said.

"I already have a codename. It's Black Canary, but I can't be Black Canary if I can't walk." Laurel said.

"You'll find your place on the team again. Just give it some time." Felicity said.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been months and the most useful Laurel had felt was when it came to planning her wedding, since she couldn't be the Black Canary while she was paralyzed and she felt like everyone in the DA's office thought less of her due to her injuries as well, since all of her cases were very easy ones and not the ones she was used to handling.

"Hey, how was your night?" Laurel asked her fiance as he entered the apartment after a night of work.

"Still no leads on Prometheus." Oliver said frustratedly.

"I wish I could be out there helping you. I mean, I have a sonic scream, but I never get to use it anymore." Laurel said.

Oliver crouched down to her level and said "Felicity checked in with Curtis earlier today and he said they're close to perfecting the technology. Who knows, you might actually get to walk down the aisle after all."

"I hope so. I miss being able to walk. And do other things. You haven't been cheating on me have you?" Laurel asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean, I've thought about it, but then I decided that since I made a commitment to you, I'm not going to break it." Oliver said.

"Who are you?" Laurel asked playfully.

Before Oliver could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked.

"Overwatch." Felicity's voice said.

"Felicity, what brings you here?" Oliver asked.

"I know it's late, but I couldn't wait until the morning to tell you that I just got a call from Curtis. They finished sooner than expected. He's on his way back to Star City right now with an improved version of the implant to give to Laurel." Felicity said.

Oliver grinned and he saw that Laurel was smiling to.

"That's incredible. I'll schedule the surgery for it immediately." Oliver said.

Felicity nodded right before she left.

"I told you there was a chance you'd get to walk down the aisle." Oliver said, kissing Laurel.

"You were right. But please do not get too used to hearing me say that." Laurel said.

"Wouldn't dare get to used to hearing that. I'm just going to enjoy hearing it this time." Oliver said.

"Whatever." Laurel said, though she could not deny that she was eager to finally get back in the game.

* * *

A few days after a successful surgery, Laurel was currently attempting to stand up in the gym with the help of Oliver and and the same trainer who helped Felicity after she first got the use of her legs back.

"Come on, you're almost there." Oliver said as Laurel's hands closed around the 2 bars.

"Remember, the doctor said this might take some time to kick in." Paul said.

"No time like the present." Laurel said as she gently felt her feet hit the ground and felt some relief that she could actually feel her feet again.

"I think it's working, I can feel my feet again." Laurel said as she struggled to take a few steps.

"Easy there. You don't want to risk overtaxing yourself too soon. Could do more harm than good." Paul said.

"Sorry, just I've spent the past 6 months in a wheelchair feeling like an invalid, I kind of want to get back on my feet." Laurel said.

"Not to mention a wedding coming up and you'd like to be able properly try on dresses and walk down the aisle." Oliver said.

"Exactly." Laurel said as she reluctantly sat back down in her chair.

"Don't worry, you're already making tremendous progress." Paul said.

"Great, a whole 5 steps, someone sign me up for the Olympics." Laurel said sarcastically.

"You'll get there. How long do you think before she regains full use of her legs?" Oliver asked.

"Hard to tell. It really just depends on how often she does her therapy." Paul said.

"Guess that means we better buy a treadmill." Laurel said.

"I'll order one from Amazon." Oliver said.

"Good, now, can we go, we still have a wedding to finish planning." Laurel said.

Oliver nodded and said "Thank you for your time Paul, we'll see you tomorrow."

Paul nodded as they headed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Laurel had quickly regained the use of her legs so much so that she was once again walking all the time and had regained the level of respect she deserved at the DA's office and had begun training under Nyssa again in the bunker, since Oliver wanted to make sure that Laurel back to where she was before the accident before she was allowed back in the field.

"You're skills have much improved." Nyssa said as they finished sparring.

"Enough so that you'll tell Oliver I'm ready to get back in the field?" Laurel asked.

Nyssa smiled and said "While I wouldn't recommend going after Prometheus quite yet, yes, I believe you're ready."

"Thank you for everything Nyssa." Laurel said, right as Oliver entered.

"Nyssa, I need to talk to you about your family tree." Oliver said.

"You killed my father, what else do you need to know?" Nyssa asked.

"The location of your sister." Oliver said.

"You have a sister?" Laurel asked.

"Talia. She left the League many years ago and continues it in her own right. Why would you seek her out?" Nyssa asked.

"I have reason to believe that she trained Chase. He pulled off a move that only one other person I've ever seen do and that's me, because Talia taught me." Oliver said.

"So, Nyssa's sister is the one who trained you to become the Hood while you were in Russia?" Laurel asked since Oliver had told her the truth about everything that had happened while he was away when they first got back together, since he wanted to start things off on a clean slate.

"Yep and at the time I thought she was my friend. Now I need to get answers out of her." Oliver said.

"I will reach out to her, if because she harmed the beloved of my husband and the sister of my beloved." Nyssa said.

"Yeah, speaking of which, is there anyway we can get a divorce?" Oliver asked.

"Since we are not actually married in any state other than Nanda Parbat, there is no need for one." Nyssa said.

"Than please stop calling me husband." Oliver said.

Nyssa nodded as she walked out.

"I heard that you're cleared for the field, though I do agree with Nyssa that you're not ready to deal with Prometheus yet. Work your way back up there." Oliver said.

"As long as I get to suit up at all, I'm good." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled as the rest of the team entered the bunker.

"So, where's Laurel's teacher?" Thea asked.

"Contacting her sister Talia. Hopefully she'll have answers about what's going here." Oliver asked.

"Nyssa has a sister. And I thought Ra's having one daughter was more than enough for the world to handle." John said.

"Hey, at least we can count Nyssa as our ally. She's proven to be that and a friend." Laurel said.

"Except when she held Thea's life hostage in an attempt to get Oliver to kill Merlyn and gain control of the league." Felicity said.

"Fair point, but still, Nyssa's helped me since I regained use of my legs. Maybe that's her way of trying to make things right." Laurel said.

"I'm sorry Laurel, but Nyssa may be your friend and our ally, but after what she pulled, using Thea's life as a bargaining chip, I'm not sure I'm willing to trust her yet as a friend." Oliver said.

"I guess that's fair." Laurel agreed.

"Well, let's look on the bright side, now the whole team's back together." Roy said.

"True. It'll be nice to have some meta power on our side again. Especially since Prometheus isn't our only player." Oliver said.

"Really, who else is there?" Laurel asked.

"Guy in a ski mask and black suit. We call him Vigilante. Basically he's like the Hood, only he uses a gun rather than a bow and arrow." Roy said.

"So another person is running around playing judge, jury and executioner. Lovely." Laurel said.

"We'll about that later, I believe that you and Thea have shopping to do." Oliver said.

"That's right. Since Laurel can walk again, I'm taking her wedding dress shopping." Thea said.

"Then hurry up and change. My wedding is in a few weeks and I'd like to have a dress before then." Laurel said.

"Calm down." Thea said with a smile as she went to change out of her suit and back into her civilian clothes.

"Good thing I already got my tux." Oliver said.

"Shut up." Laurel said with a smile as Thea came back out.

"Let's go." Thea said.

"Great." Laurel said as they headed out.

"I've gotta get back to Palmer Tech." Felicity said as she also left the bunker.

"John, before I forget, there's something I need to ask you." Oliver said.

"What's up man?" John asked.

"I was hoping you'd be my best man at the wedding, since I was yours." Oliver said.

"Of course." John said.

Oliver grinned as they shook hands.

"And don't worry about making it on time photos, we'll just photoshop you in." Oliver said with a laugh.


	17. Epilogue

"Laurel, are you sure you don't want to go with our original plan?" Oliver asked.

"No, if there's anything we've learned lately it's that life's too short and rather than waste it anymore than we already have and in my opinion, we've put this off for 10 years already, I'm not putting it off any longer." Laurel said.

"Just making sure. You already cancelled everything right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, which means that it's too late to go back to plan A." Laurel said.

"I'm just making sure. So we should probably get started." Oliver said with a smile.

"Let's go." Laurel said as she put her arm in his and they exited their bedroom and headed down to the living room where a small wedding procession had been set up.

Ray was standing at the altar, since he would be the one administering the ceremony, John on the left in the best man's spot and Sara standing on the right in the maid of honor's spot.

In the audience was Thea, Quentin, Dinah (Laurel and Sara's mother), Roy, Lyla, Sara Diggle, John Jr., Felicity, Oliver's son William and his mother Samantha, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Wally and Jessie.

When Oliver and Laurel reached the altar, Ray began "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance. Now, as everyone in this room knows, these 2 are basically the definition of a complicated relationship (cue snickers from Thea), and I'm sure that their closest friends and maybe even themselves never thought this day would come, and yet here we are. And for the sake of asking it, I ask, is there anyone here so sees any reason as to why these 2 should not be wed."

After a moment of silence, Ray said "I believe that both Oliver and Dinah have written their own vows. Oliver if you could please recite your vows to Dinah."

Oliver nodded and speaking from his heart, he said "Dinah, or Laurel, since I know you hate your first name (Laurel smiled at that), I honestly never thought we'd get where we are today. I was surprised enough when you told me you forgave me for what happened on the Queen's Gambit. But now that we're finally here, it makes me wish we'd reached this stage a lot sooner. You see what no one else, including myself, see and bring out a better side of me. You're the one person on earth I know that I can always trust and that is not something I ever thought I'd say about anyone. You are the only true love of my life and I promise to treat you as such for as long you'll let me as your husband."

Laurel had tears in her eyes as Ray instructed her to recite her own vows.

"Oliver, it's no secret that when you first came back, I despised you and wanted nothing to do with you. I had been so angry for so long that my heart had actually frozen over from it and no one else could melt it. But eventually you did and I love you for that. While we may have had a rough road of betrayals and beliefs that we couldn't be together, I secretly never gave up hope that we'd eventually find our way back into each other's arms and we did. And I could not be more grateful for that, since you are the man I love and nothing will ever change that and I promise to always be there for you for as long as you want me to be as your wife." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled as Ray said "Please exchange rings."

Oliver placed a wedding ring on Laurel's right ring finger and Laurel did the same with his.

"Oliver, do you take Dinah to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad ones for as long as you both shall live?" Ray asked.

"I do." Oliver said and Laurel beamed.

"And do you Dinah take Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad ones for as long as you both shall live?" Ray asked.

"I do." Laurel said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ray said and Oliver and Laurel shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

"So, where are you guys going on your honeymoon and Laurel, I still can't believe you talked him into taking a honeymoon." Thea said.

"Actually the honeymoon was the only part of our original plan that I wouldn't let her cancel." Oliver said.

"Really, so where are you guys going?" Roy asked.

"The Caribbean." Laurel said.

"Tropical vacation, sounds like fun." Thea said.

"Yep, so don't ruin it by showing up with work of either sort." Oliver said.

Thea nodded in understanding.

* * *

 _Over the 18 years, things in Star city continued to change. Oliver killed Prometheus about 6 months after he and Laurel returned from their honeymoon, and at the same point Laurel revealed that she was pregnant, which led to her retiring from being the Black Canary permanently. She had a girl who was named Moira Thea Queen who had inherited her mother's sonic scream. As Moira grew older, Oliver taught her how to fire a bow and arrow and when Moira turn 18, she took her father's place as the guardian of Star City taking on the mantle Black Arrow, combining both of her parents' codenames. Her suit was basically a black female version of her father's suit, with a few traces of her mother's suit, such as her batons added to it._

 _John Jr. And Sara also joined Moira's team with John taking up the mantle as the new Green Arrow, to which Oliver had given his blessing and John currently used an upgraded version of the Green Arrow suit. Sara had taken on the mantle of Siren and used a blue suit that was designed similarly to the Black Canary suit._

 _The final member of the new team was Roy and Thea's son Tommy Roy Harper, who took up the mantle of Arsenal, though he used a gold suit that was made from the same material as his cousin Moira's suit, only his had a built miniature computer built into one of the wrists since he was surprisingly also the team's tech support._

 _Much like her Aunt Sara, Moira was actually a lesbian, which her parents were more than willing to accept, so long as Moira was happy and she was currently dating her fellow teammate Sara Diggle, whose parents also approved of the relationship, so long as they didn't let things in their personal lives get in the way of their teamwork._


End file.
